


Hermione's Grand Plan

by gaysherlockian221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Auror Draco Malfoy, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Married Ron and Hermione, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, Rated T for language, Ron and Hermione are tired of Harry and Draco's shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysherlockian221/pseuds/gaysherlockian221
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been pining over each other for a while now, but neither of them have the guts to admit it. Ron and Hermione are getting tired of them dancing around their feelings, so they decide to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: Harry Potter





	Hermione's Grand Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you like it!

Draco Malfoy had been having a pretty good day at the ministry. They had brought in a few more death eaters and found out about some others. Draco was content. Just as he was finishing up the last of his paperwork, Hermione Granger-Weasley appeared at the door.

“Hey, Draco?”

Oh no. He knew that tone of voice. She was planning something, and he was supposed to either help with her plan or be the victim of her schemes.

“Yes?” Draco matched her sugar sweet voice.

“I was wondering if you could come over to my place this evening, around 7 o’clock?”

“And why would I want to visit your pigsty?” Even after years of friendship with the boy who lived and his motley crew, Draco still loved to tease them. Well, he loved to tease Ron and Hermione. It was getting more and more difficult for him to form a coherent thought around Potter, much less a witty remark.

“Harry will be there.” 

“Goddammit, Granger.”

The Granger-Weasleys had found out about Draco’s crush on Harry a couple of months ago. Or rather, Hermione guessed correctly and told her husband. But both of them had been gracious enough to agree not to tell Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Harry Potter was sitting at his desk, grading his students’ essays on vampires when a silver Jack Russel Terrier came bounding up to him. 

“Hello, mate.” Ron’s voice came from the dog’s mouth. “‘Mione wants to know if you can come over tonight. Can you make it by seven o’clock? Draco will be there.”

Harry always looked forward to spending evenings with his old friends. Even better if the man he had slowly fallen for over the past year would be there. Harry flicked his wand and sent a white stag to deliver his response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so all we have left to do is add the Ashwinder eggs and the lock of hair-- are you listening?”

“Huh?” Ron lifted his head from the table.

“Ronald” Hermione scolded. “We have less than an hour until Harry and Draco get here, and if the Amortentia isn’t ready, the whole plan is spoiled. Now, get your ass over here and help me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy checked his reflection in the mirror. He had long ago given up hope that Harry Potter returned the feelings that had wormed their way into Draco’s heart, but he was a Malfoy, and he wanted to look his best. He glanced at his watch: 6:58. After mentally preparing himself to see Harry, he disapparated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry arrived at the Granger-Weasley house and bumped right into Draco. He jumped away, fighting the blush that wanted to betray him. God, Draco was handsome. His blond hair was getting darker and his skin was no longer sickly pale like it had been when they were younger. His grey eyes reflected the setting sun. Harry’s stomach did a backflip. Suddenly he had no idea how he would make it through this interaction without making a total fool of himself. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Silence.  _ Say something, anything.  _

“How are things at the ministry?” Harry managed to get out. _Shit, that’s a stupid question._ _Shit._

“They’re good. We’re catching more Death Eaters every day. How’s teaching treating you?” Draco bit his lip. 

Harry was so distracted that he completely missed the question. 

“Huh, what?”

Draco chuckled at the bewilderment on Harry’s face. His laugh rang out like church bells. How anyone could hear that laugh and not fall head over heels was a mystery to Harry. 

“How is school going?” Draco repeated. 

“Oh, much harder than I expected. I have two students in one of my classes that will not leave each other alone. They’re always fighting and teasing each other. And they’re two of my best students. I bet they would get along if they gave each other a chance.”

“Now, who does that remind you of?”

They both laughed at the irony as they thought back to their days at Hogwarts. Right then, Hermione opened the door to let them inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Hermione had been watching the whole interaction from inside as they finished up the Amortentia. 

“Oh my god, they’re both idiots,” Ron groaned. 

“Which is why we have to do this. Tell me, Ron, what does the room smell like?”

After a moment, he answered, “Your shampoo.”

“Perfect.”

Hermione pecked her husband on the cheek before opening the door for their guests. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco’s head was still reeling from the conversation with Harry. He would never get over how Harry’s eyes would light up when he smiled, or how his perpetually messy black hair only made him sexier. Harry made an “after you” gesture with his arm as they went inside and Draco nearly melted.

He was promptly ripped from his thoughts when he was bombarded with the smell of wood, treacle tart, and pumpkin juice. All things that reminded him of Harry fucking Potter. And their hosts clearly knew it. Ron had his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face. Hermione was biting the inside of her cheek as if holding in a laugh. Draco couldn’t believe he had fallen for such a simple prank. Of course they would use a love potion to trick him into confessing his feelings. And he had walked right into their trap, like a fucking idiot.  _ Oh, I’ll get you for this, Hermione, just you-- _

“Why does the whole room smell like Draco’s cologne?”

Hermione and Ron both busted out laughing. Draco stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open. He looked over at Hermione, who had composed herself enough to nod at him. Draco turned back to Harry, who seemed to have no idea why everyone was looking at him. He looked at Draco, then at Ron, then Hermione. Only after spotting the cauldron on the counter did it dawn on him.

“Oh, shit. That’s Amortentia, isn’t it?” Harry said. He turned to Draco, looking panicked. “Look, Draco, I know you don’t like me back, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. If you like we can just forget this ever happened, but I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore--”

Draco cut him off with a kiss. He was hesitant at first, but when Harry returned the kiss, he slid his hand onto the back of Harry’s neck. Draco felt Harry’s hands on his waist, sending a shiver up his spine. They stayed there for a few perfect moments, then Ron cleared his throat and they broke apart, having been so lost in the moment that they completely forgot there were other people watching.

Hermione, ever the practical one in the group, clasped her hands together. “Right, now that that’s sorted, shall we eat?”

They all laughed and sat down. Harry and Draco were unable to let go of each other’s hand, and when they left, they went back to Harry’s flat together.


End file.
